


Fuck You

by annablack1102



Series: Deal with the Devil Series [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (i mean it's negan sooo), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Language, Pegging, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablack1102/pseuds/annablack1102
Summary: Negan gets a surprise he's not too sure about but Miranda can be persuasive when she wants something.





	Fuck You

“What the hell is that?” 

“It's a dick, Negan.” 

“Yeah, I can see that. Mind telling me why it's strapped to your fucking hips?” 

Miranda couldn't help but laugh at the look on Negan's face. When she'd told him that they'd found a sex shop and she brought back some goodies for him he'd been so excited. He got undressed and in bed in record time but now he was looking a little unsure. 

“Oh come on, Negan. Why do you look so scared?” 

“I ain't scared. But that thing ain't coming anywhere near me.” He said, scowling at her. 

“I thought you said you'd try anything once?” Miranda smirked at him. He didn't look amused. 

“That was before you strapped on a dick bigger than mine. The fuck, Miranda?” 

“Oh so that's what this is about. Feeling a little incompetent?” 

“Oh fuck off. Take that thing off and let me fuck you.” Negan had softened since he saw her wearing that but he knew he could get it up again for her pussy. 

“Alright. I mean, I didn't think you would be so scared to--”

“I said I'm not fucking scared.” Negan snapped and Miranda raised an eyebrow at him. “Fucking fine. Get over here.” He reached into his nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube he had stashed, tossing it to her. “You better used a fuck ton of that shit.” 

“Don't worry, I'll take good care of you.” Miranda had to bite back a laugh as she said the same thing he'd said to her their first time. Negan rolled his eyes and dropped back on the pillows. 

Miranda settled between his legs and made him push his knees apart. She ran her hands down his thighs, glancing at his face but he was staring up at the ceiling. She shook her head in amusement. “Will it make you feel better if I let you fuck my ass after this?” She asked and he perked up a bit, glancing up at her.

“Fuck, seriously?” He asked in surprise, maybe a little skeptical. He'd been trying for weeks but she wouldn't let him near her ass. She nearly knocked him out for trying to push a thumb into her other hole while fucking her from behind. 

“I mean, it's only fair right?” Miranda leaned over him and kissed him deeply. He responded enthusiastically, his dick hardening slightly between them just at the thought of finally getting in her ass. Miranda hummed against his lips and slipped a hand between them, grasping his shaft. His hands came up, running over her back before fisting into her hair. He groaned softly into her mouth, his tongue sliding along hers as she worked him to full hardness.

“Fuck, baby. You sure you don't want me to just pound your pussy?” Negan groaned, bucking into her touch. 

Miranda pretended to consider it for a moment before sitting back out of his reach. “Nope.” She smirked at him and grabbed the lube, watching him groan and drop his head against the pillows again. “Negan, if you really don't wanna do this--”

“Just fucking do it. I want that tight ass.” Negan said, wetting his lips as he looked up at her. 

Miranda squeezed a bit of lube on her fingers and rubbed them over that tight ring of muscle. He twitched away from the unfamiliar feeling but otherwise stayed still as he watched her. She swirled his hole repeatedly, teasing his rim as her brow furrowed in concentration. 

“You've done this before.” Negan said, not questioning the fact. She looked practiced. 

“Yup. Few times.” 

“You get off on this shit?”

“I like giving my man pleasure. If you don't like it when I'm in there, I'll stop. It's not for everyone.” Miranda said, looking up at him. He nodded, trusting her. That said a lot about how far they'd come together. He would have never agreed to this in the beginning. 

Miranda glanced at his face again as she slipped her first finger into him slowly. She watched as his eyebrows twitched, his mouth turning down slightly at the strange stretch. It didn't hurt exactly, she had small fingers after all. But it was different. She set a slow pace of fucking her finger in and out of him before he sighed. 

“I'm not gonna break, you can add another.” Negan sighed, relaxing into the bed. He grunted as she did what he said, the stretch burning a bit this time. He shifted his hips as she kept pushing and then she was curling her fingers just the right way and he had to bite his lip to keep from making a sound. God forbid he actually enjoy this. 

Miranda smirked at him, raising an eyebrow as she rubbed circles into his prostate. He groaned low in his throat and pushed against her fingers this time instead of pulling away. “You like that?” 

“Shut up.” He grunted and she bit back a laugh. She kept thrusting her fingers, scissoring him open slowly. She spent a long time just fingering him, trying to make him more comfortable with the feeling before she pulled out. He opened his eyes in surprise, unable to remember when they'd fallen shut. He watched her a little hesitantly as she lubed up the blue dildo between her legs. 

“You ready?” 

“No.” Negan said immediately, intimidated by the size of that thing. “Fuck, just put it in there.”

Miranda chuckled and pressed the tip against his opening, pushing slowly. He hissed through his teeth as he was stretched even more. She reached between his legs and stroked his cock that lay half hard against his stomach. He'd softened a bit while she was playing with him but the distraction helped. 

“Fuck that thing's big…” Negan grunted as Miranda pushed all the way in. She chuckled and ran her hands over his thighs. 

“Now you know how I feel.” Miranda smirked at him and started thrusting slowly. He groaned and closed his eyes, his hands grasping the sheets because he didn't know what else to do with them. She angled her hips, trying to drag the tip of the thing along his prostate. He moaned and arched his back as she found it and she focused on that spot. “Yeah? You like that baby?” She asked, trying to get him talking. He was never so quiet in bed and she was starting to miss the way he'd run his mouth. 

“Fuck...yes, shit don't stop.” Negan panted and she reached between them, stroking his cock again in time with her thrusts. He moaned and bucked his hips, chasing the friction of her hand. “Miranda, fuck...harder. I can fucking take it.” 

Miranda felt a wave of heat wash over her as he asked for more, glad this wasn't a bust. It would have been really awkward if he had hated it. 

She held his hips and rolled her own, rocking into him with more force. A string of curses spilled from his lips and he took his own cock in his hand. 

“Fucking shit...yeah, just like that baby…” Negan groaned, sounding like himself again. Miranda was practically dripping as she watched him writhing beneath her. 

“God, Negan you look so sexy like this.” Miranda breathed and he looked up at her with a smirk. 

“Yeah? You gettin’ all wet for me, baby? Bet you're dying to ride my cock right now.” Negan teased but lost the smug look as she thrust harder and he groaned loudly. “Ah, fuck…” He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, giving himself over to the pleasure racking through him.

Miranda took her time with him, alternating between thrusting hard and fast and dragging it out slowly. She kept bringing him close to the edge before slowing down and teasing him with just the tip. After so many times he was practically whimpering. 

“C’mon, baby...just fucking fuck me.” Negan complained. 

“Ask nicely.” 

“What?” Negan panted, looking up at her a little dazed. He could barely think straight. 

“I want you to beg to come. Beg me to fuck you with this cock.” Miranda smirked, loving the power she held over him for once. 

Negan groaned, half out of annoyance, and tried to reach for her hips to get her moving again. “Fuck you, you fucking--ahhh..” He gasped as she squeezed a hand around the base of his cock, just on the wrong side of painful. 

“Now that's not very nice.” Miranda scolded and he growled at her, already planning how he was gonna get her back for this. 

“Please, fuck me baby. Fuck me so fucking hard. I--fuck-- I wanna come, baby.” Negan groaned and she started thrusting again, taking him in her hand. He moaned her name loudly, his hips twitching as he tried to both thrust into her hand and push back on the blue dick in his ass. “Oh fuck yes. I'm so fucking close baby, don't fucking stop…” 

Miranda gripped his thigh tight with her free hand, not slowing down this time as she worked him to completion. “Yeah, baby. Come for me…” She panted, damn near soaking the sheets beneath her with how turned on she was. 

“Ahh, oh fuuuuck!” Negan fell apart under her hands, a shudder running through him as he painted stripes of white across his stomach. He moaned loudly as she fucked him through it, not stopping until he was spent and whimpering, oversensitive after coming. 

Miranda pulled out of him slowly and unstrapped the contraption before laying beside the man still trying to catch his breath. She waited patiently for him to come down from his high, her finger running through his hair. “You good?” She asked when he finally opened his eyes again. 

“Motherfucker..” He groaned, looking down at the mess on his skin. “I fucking hate you.” He said half-heartedly. Miranda laughed and leaned in, kissing him softly. 

“Whatever. You're just mad because you loved it.” She smirked, grabbing his shirt to clean up the mess he made. He pulled that familiar wicked grin over his face as he looked at her. 

“Gonna love it even more when it's my fucking turn.” He said and she rolled her eyes. “Now get the fuck over here. I bet you taste fan-fucking-tastic right now.” He said and grabbed her hips, settling her on top of him as she giggled. She couldn't help but wonder how long until he was asking for her to fuck him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!! I live for comments people! 
> 
> Also come check out my tumblr @annablack1102


End file.
